Talk:Timeline
Hey, according to Mike Verdu http://www.gamespot.com/pc/strategy/commandconquer3/news.html?sid=6155386 the First Tiberium War occured way after 1995: the First Tiberium War (TWI) erupted in the second decade of the twenty-first century, and that terrible war was followed by another worldwide firestorm a few years later. I'm not sure.--04:39, 14 August 2006 (UTC) well hell that doesnt make any sense...the tiberium asteroid hit in '95, sure it would have taken a few years for Nod to figure out how to harvest it n all, but TW1 had to take place way before the 2020's. Ah well, thats EA for ya >.> ~~Tycho :Actually, the second decade of the 21st century would be the 2010s, not the 2020s. First decade would be the 2000s. Agree with you about EA, though. >.> If it wasn't for the lack (or rather, abscense) of other sources of official information regarding the future timeline, I'd put C&C3 in its own timeline, just like RA2. As it is, I suppose we'll just have to grin and bear it. At least the game looks fun to play (but then again, so was Generals, at least in my opinion). Is there any reason why Tiberium Dawn couldn't have happened in 2020? Isn't it possible that it just took awhile for Nod to get organized even after learning about Tiberium?--24.172.195.239 16:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Red Alert and Tiberium Ok, it is widely accepted that GWWII and the Tiberium timeine are in the same universe. but i want to add that GWWIII (Red Alert 2) could have technically happened and still be canocal. For instance, the cancelled game Renegade 2 was suposed to link between GWIII and the first Tiberium war. Also it seems that Stalins Advisor (Kane) could still carry on his goal of Acension even it Stalin was defeated. He may have gone into hiding when the Allies won and Romanov led another assault on the Allies. After this second and final defeat, Kane emerged and finnally in 1995, the meteorite containing Tiberium struck in the Tiber Valley. Oh, and i think GDI officially came into operation after GWWIII. Because if they trully existed after GWWII then why couldnt they stop Romanov. The only thing i have no explanation for is the Psycic dominator disaster or the real WWIII (Red Alert 3). But i will continue to develop it and then i will update it when this comes. P.R.C. 18:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC)xXMETALSLUGXx66 Possible version The meteorite landed in 1995, years passed and Nod emerged, triggering the First Tiberium War which spanned three years (listen to the ending credits), ending in Nod's defeat. 1995 is not the date of the start of the War. Verdu is doing a retcon to make things coherent. He still has to work on it though. Oh, and in my opinion, Command & Conquer 3 is a great, logical continuation of the storyline :) Mikael Grizzly 19:41, 28 February 2007 (UTC) (Semi)official word on this matter Check out the Petroglyph forums for a comment by one of the former designers, Adam Isgreen. Seems we got it right, RA2 is really a split timeline and Generals not part of the whole story at all. RA1 however is! (There are also some other details in there, like the Scrin ship from TWII being built by Nod... so go check it out if you're interested in reading a 6 page topic ^^) --Agaiz 07:03, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Novel I stumbled upon one or two things concerning the timeline. At one point the author mentions "tesla coils" and later in the story he talks about the Japanese having made a mistake in attacking the United States - which doesn't match what happened in RA1, does it? Also the Second Tiberium War according to the novel ended in 2035, not in 2031 as we had assumed. --Agaiz 12:28, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :It's a retcon, but reasonable. Also, there is an Iwo Jima memorial in Washington in C&C3, confirming the Japan/American War. MikaelGrizzly 14:52, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :I too must also concur. Even if Hitler was erased from history, it dosn't mean Japan would have stoped their imperial ambitions. --Eldarone 15:33, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Tiberium Part of the timeline You forgot the parts where the Tiberium is outta control in 2002 to 2030 and the 2030 to 2047 part! I tried to fix it but some joker kept deleting that part! Quit deleting the part of 3 different zone that the world is divided into. It happened for real.(Assaulthead 07:38, 29 September 2007 (UTC)) 2058 Shouldn't 2058 be on the timeline? The upcoming command and conquer game, Tiberium, takes place 11 years after the 3rd Tiberium war. 2047+11=2058. Would the timeline work better with each year(s) having a Level 2/3 heading. thus allowing easier redirects? In addition, would it be ok to include dates from DeCandido's novel?--Hawki 13:34, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :The novel is very... shaky when it comes to canonicity. If it doesn't contradict other games... go ahead. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:30, 12 July 2008 (UTC) 15 years? IIRC GDI and Nod had been fighting for 15 years after Kane made his deal with GDI... or something. It's confusing. Could someone with better knowledge of C&C4 look at the last three dates on the timeline, and perhaps reference them? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "The story behind C&C4 is a particularly bleak one compared to any of the other titles in the franchise: set in 2062, humanity is on the brink of extinction thanks to the overabundance of Tiberium which has taken over the Earth's surface. As a result, the world is expected to be uninhabitable by 2068, which forces a drastic alliance to be formed. Kane, the leader of the Brotherhood of Nod who had long been assumed to be dead, reappears and approaches his sworn enemy GDI. He has designed a method to tame the destructive element (known as the Tiberium Control Network), and is willing to help cleanse the world. The campaign starts fifteen years after the Network has been completed, with the newly harnessed Tiberium ushering in a new golden age for humanity. However, all is not well: extremist elements from both GDI and Nod who fundamentally disagree with the alliance of former enemies constantly cause unrest." Source PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC)